Sleeping Beauty
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Kairi is a princess from Hollow bastion who had a spell placed on her as a baby.


**Sleeping Beauty**

Once upon a time there was a Kingdom far far away. There lived King Axel and Queen Namine, they longed for a child, but they never had one.  
Until one day Namine found out she was pregnant! News soon spread through the Royal Court, and eventually throughout the entire Kingdom that the Royal couple were expecting a child. The nine months went by quickly, and finally the princess had been born.

"What shall we name her?" asked the king

"We shall name her Kairi." answered the queen

"That's a beautiful name. Demyx!" The king called out to one of the messangers

"Yes King Axel?"

"Go and tell the whole Kingdom that Princess Kairi has been born, and that there will be a celebration in two days. Oh! While you're at it, invite the three good fairies."

"Shall I also invite, HER?"

"Yes! Of course, she'll cast a death spell on Kairi. Then we'll all be working 24/7 trying to keep her safe!"

"Okay sire." The invites went out, but as stupid as Demyx is, he forgot to invite her. 'Who's her?' you may be wondering, well that was the bad,  
cruel, and evil fairy Maleficent. If you get her mad, well who knows the evil crap that she can do! She can give you terrible luck, or make you bald, or, even worse place a death spell on you. So, two days later the celebration had begun. Filling the royal court were the villagers, ladys, lords, and knights. As another surprise, King Cloud, from a visting kingdom, had come along with his wife Queen Aerith and, his own infant son, Prince Sora.

"Cloud," Axel said, "what do I have the pleasure of having you, the Queen, and Prince Sora at this celebration?"

"Axel, we heard that there had been a Princess born in this Kingdom and we wanted to hear if the rumors swirling around our little Kingdom were true. I hope that you don't mind."

"Not at all man." While her husband and Axel were talking, Aerith went over to see baby Kairi. Soon, she and Namine were in a conversation.  
It wasn't long until the queens noticed that their kids were taking an instant like to each other, which gave them a crazy idea.

"Namine, I just had an idea."

"What is it Aerith?"

"Why don't we have an arranged marriage between our children? When they are of age, they will be officially wed."

"That isn't a terrible idea." Everyone had a good time. The prince and princess were getting friendlier, the kings had been talking about the arranged marriage, and the queens had been thinking of names for their grandchildren. Moments later the three good fairies appeared.

"Presenting the three good fairies Aqua, Olette, and Larxene." Said one announcer.

Aqua started, "King Axel, it is an honor that you wanted us to give the princess her gifts." Then, as uncontrollable as she is, Olette went running to see Kairi. Larxene was the first to give her gift.

"Young Kairi, I give you the gift of song and dance. This will make you talented."

"Larxene!" screamed Aqua

"What?"

"We agreed on one gift, not two! I was gonna give her the gift of dance."

"When we agreed, I crossed my fingers behind my back. Olette, your up." Great, now as Olette's giving her gift, Aqua has to think of something.

"Kairi, I give you the gift of beauty. So that men from all different corners of the world will want you." Just as Aqua was about to give her gift Maleficent showed up looking mad.

"What the #$! is this? A party without me? HOW DARE YOU?" Everyone was suprised, one: because she just cursed knowing that there were children present and two: Everyone thought she was fashionably late.

"Demyx!" King Axel shouted, "I thought I told you to invite her. What the #$! happened?"

"Oh no! I forgot to give her the invite."

"Perfect Demyx! Thanks to your mistake Kairi's screwed!"

"As much as I'd love to see how this conversation will end, I'll give the infant princess her gift. Ifalas zaras I e zaraq, Ifalas zaras I e zaraq, Ifalas zaras I e zaraq. Princess, on the night of your eighteenth birthday, you will prick your finger on a spindle, and instantly die!" Then in a flash the mean witch was gone.

Queen Namine was crying. "Oh my gosh Axel! What are we going to do until Kairi's eighteenth birthday? She's gonna die if Maleficent's curse is fulfilled."

"Queen Namine?"

"Yes Aqua?"

"I haven't given my gift yet."

"Do you have a way to rid Kairi of the curse?"

"No, I'm sorry. Her power is far greater than mine, but I have a way to lighten the curse a little."

"Anything to save her from death."

"Kairi, though I can't lift the curse, I can lighten it a little bit. On your eighteenth birthday, if you happen to prick your finger on the spindle you will not die, you will mearly fall into a deep sleep. The only thing that will awaken you is true love's first kiss." Everyone was releaved, knowing that Kairi wasn't going to stare death in the face. Being the lovable over-protective person he was, Axel hade a plan to keep his one and only daughter safe.

"Aqua, Olette, Larxene, I have a plan to keep Kairi safe. Take her to a cottage in the woods far from the kingdom. Me and Namine will come over whenever we can. Then day of her birthday is when we'll tell her the truth." The fairies did as they were told, and the King and Queen were true to their word. They came by whenever they could. Axel had told Kairi that one day the women raising her found her in the woods, and that when he and Namine were visting, they found out, and started to give her all the necessary things in life. Clothes, food, and love.

**Eighteen years later...**

"Kairi! Time to get up!" Olette called from downstairs. Kairi quickly got dressed in her favorite outfit and brushed long red hair. Kairi had looked a lot like her parents. The only thing she had from Axel was his hair, but she mostly looked like her mother. Almost like her twin.

"Good morning guys. Is it showing yet?"

"Is what showing?" Aqua asked

"That I'm eighteen! Today's my birthday isn't it?"

"Of course, I can't forget today. It is your first day of womanhood. Now go outside while me, Olette, and Larxene try to bake your cake."

"Okay." In a flash, she was gone._ I feel bad for not telling her about her past over these years. What will her reaction be?_ Aqua thought in her head, but there was no time for that! She had a cake to bake. Meanwhile in the woods Kairi was singing and dancing, where unknown to her, she caught the attention of the know eighteen year old Prince Sora. Now Sora has his father's spikey, garvity defiant hair, and his mother's brown hair color. He was out walking in the woods.

"Hello fair maiden." said the charming prince.

"Oh! Are you a prince?"

"Yes, I am Sora, prince of Radient Garden." Sora took a moment to look at Kairi.

"Is there something wrong with the way my face looks?"

"You look like someone I met when I was a baby, she was a princess that I was and still am in an arranged marriage with. I want to meet her, but she was taken to a cabin in the woods eighteen years ago. I haven't seen her since."

"That's even sadder that my story."

"What's your story?"

"I don't know much about my past except that when I was a baby I was abandoned in the woods. Then I was found by Aqua, Olette, and Larxene. When the King and Queen found out about my current living situation, the came by whenever, they were like my parents. I actually think I might be related to them. I still call them mom and dad, but that's 'cuz they seem like my parents."

"Your story is even sadder than mine. Shall we dance?"

"Sure." Then they danced the whole morning away. Until it was time for her to go home.

"It is time for me to go home, Sora."

"Goodbye, I didn't ask your name."

"Kairi." _Kairi, Kairi._ Sora thought, he had heard of a girl with the simalar name. Kairi had gotten home in time to see Axel and Namine at her home.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

"Kairi, my little princess." Axel said

"You look absolutley beautiful today, almost forgot, me and Axel got you a birthday cake." They laughed and sang happy birthday while Namine was debating on whether to tell Kairi or not.

"Kairi, me and Namine have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, me and Namine are your parents."

"You are? How could you leave me, your poor and helpless baby in the woods, only to be raised by other people? I needed you at night when I had nightmares, and everytime I scraped my knee!"

"Let me explain. When you were a baby, two days after you were born, a witch named Maleficent cast a spell on you saying that today if you prick your finger on a spindle you'd die, but Aqua lightened the spell a bit, so if that happened you would go into a deep sleep and the only thing that would wake you was true love's first kiss. So we decided to hide you out here until the day after you were eighteen."

"So, my whole life's a huge lie?" Kairi asked as she was crying

"Yes, you are the princess of Hollow Bastion." Axel answered to his broken hearted child.

"I hope that you can forgive all of us for lying to you all these years." Namine said

"I don't think I can, for years I dreamed of being a princess. Marrying a prince and riding off into the sunset. Now I just want to go to forget this day ever happened. You don't know how many questions I've had about my parents 'What do my parents look like?'  
'Why did they leave me?' a lot of questions, and now I know the answers."

"Kairi," Axel said, "you are in an arranged marriage with Prince Sora of Radient Garden, so there's your prince." Kairi was surprised because she met Sora while she was outside earlier, but she was still mad at her finally found parents. Axel decided that it was safe to go back to the castle with the long-lost princess. Kairi felt that she was in her rightful spot, except, it didn't feel like home.  
Instead of a small simple house in the woods it was a huge spacious castle. As soon as Kairi got settled, she decided to explore her new surroundings. By nightfall, she was lured into a room in the high tower of the castle. She was attracted to a green light like a bear to honey, then in the room was the feared spindle. Then she pricked her finger.

"OW! Whoa, I feel... light... all...of...a...sudden..." Kairi passed out. Luckily Namine and Axel heard the loud thump and rushed over to Kairi's aid. When they got there they were too late. Maleficent was standing over her presumably dead body laughing.

"Now, the princess is dead! You fools never had a child, and now you don't any more!" The evil witch was gone. Namine was crying into her husband's chest about how she let this happen to her one and only child. To calm his wife down, he went to check her pulse.

"How is she Axel?"

"There's no need to cry darling. Aqua's counteract of the spell worked, she's asleep." Axel reassured as he carried her lifeless body to her room bridal style. As they stood next to her bed, the fairies appeared.

"Did it happen?"

"Yes." The queen answered

"Were going to place a sleep spell on you two and everyone in Hollow Bastion until Kairi's true love comes and kisses her." Then all together the fairies cast the spell. Soon, everyone was asleep. Thirty days after Sora heard of Kairi's fate and went to rescue her, but before he could reach the girl he had fallen in love with, Maleficent stopped him in his tracks.

"Why, what do we have here? The brave Prince Sora coming to save Princess Kairi? Well, bad news, she's asleep forever!"

"You evil witch! She's not dead, she's just asleep waiting for me to come and rescue her from her slumber!" Just then in an instant Sora was in the dungeon. How could this happen? Almost a hundred years are gonna go by and I'll be dead, and another prince will be Kairi's knight in shining armor. Sora thought. Then he heard Olette's voice.

"Sora, how much do you care about Kairi?"

"Enough to wake her up from her slumber, but I can't since I'm chained up." Then in a flash Sora's chains broke and he recieved a trange weapon.

"It's called a keyblade. With it you'll be able to stop Maleficent." Then When Sora was on his way to kairi's room to break the spell,  
he was stopped. he and Maleficent got into a fight, and of course he won and he dashed to her room. Then Sora came into the room and kissed Kairi on the lips, and she opened her eyes. Then there was a wedding and they lived happily forever after. The End.


End file.
